1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to an electrode assembly and a battery.
2. Related Art
As a power supply for a number of electrical devices including a portable information device, a battery such as a lithium battery (including a primary battery and a secondary battery) is used. The lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte layer which is installed between these electrodes and mediates the conduction of lithium ions.
In recent years, as a lithium battery satisfying both a high energy density and stability, an all-solid-state lithium battery in which a solid electrolyte is used as a forming material of an electrolyte layer has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-277997, JP-A-2004-179158, and Japanese Patent No. 4615339).
However, the all-solid-state lithium battery is required to stably have a high output and a high capacity over a long period of time, but an all-solid-state lithium battery of the related art does not sufficiently have the above-described characteristics at all times.